<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bought and Sold by virtuous_contract</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981900">Bought and Sold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_contract/pseuds/virtuous_contract'>virtuous_contract</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Pining, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_contract/pseuds/virtuous_contract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has been stationed undercover as a hostess at the Honey Bee Inn. It was so mind-blowingly stupid he just wanted to bang his head against a wall. On top of that, Sephiroth had showed up and humiliated him all night. </p><p>At present time Cloud was being dragged by a Honey-Bee girl into a lavish room where a client was waiting, which was weird. Nowhere in his contract did it say that he was supposed to receive clients!</p><p> </p><p>This is a "deleted scene" from the Soldiers and Monsteres AU but can be read as a standalone. It's just PWP after all.</p><p> </p><p>The fic is heavy on the dub-con and humiliation kinks. There is pegging, but I would say this is still miles away from any hetero-sexually oriented threesome. She's just there for Cloud's humiliation really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bought and Sold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/gifts">SonicoSenpai</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateSith/gifts">CateSith</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/gifts">Iciseria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not yet betaed.</p><p>It is however, gifted to my Ao3 dream team: Sonico Sempai who provided me with so much nourishing discussions during writing S&amp;M, Cate who is my dear, dear beta reader and helps me with EVERYTHING, and Iciseria who helped me finish this particular fic that up to now had been stuck since mid summer.</p><p> </p><p>Context info:<br/>Cloud is in the SOLDIER programme and enhanced. It would have slotted in after chapt 15 of Soldiers and Monsters but didn't really fit.<br/>Cloud and Sephiroth has a budding but fragile relationship. Seph is not the sanest version of himself, which is characterised by the rather cruel things he likes to do to Cloud. He's far from entirely gone though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud had had a horrible evening at the Honey Bee Inn. He’d been stationed undercover as a hostess for extra security during the Shinra executive’s yearly acting out of LOVELESS in the damned brothel. It was so mind-blowingly stupid he just wanted to bang his head against a wall until either his head or the wall would crack. Either would be alright with him.</p><p>
  <span>On top of that, Sephiroth had showed up to humiliate him all night, until finally he had to spend hours kneeling at the table until Sephiroth and his business partners, or whatever they were, left while pouring drinks over him. Then the proprietress had yanked him aside and said Shinra had changed his contract, and that he was to see a client.</span>
</p><p>At present time Cloud was being dragged by a Honey-Bee girl into a lavish room where the client was waiting. When she stayed, closing the double-doors behind her, Cloud looked at her in confusion.</p><p>“Are you staying?” he asked, doing nothing to hide his horror at the idea.</p><p>“Yeah, the customer’s a regular.” she said and smiled a lot warmer than the work-attire smiles Cloud had come to expect from the Honey Bee girls.</p><p>She was attractive; taller than Cloud with light brown skin that made one think of the most delicious caramel pastries. Her hair was jet black and set in pretty waves that hugged close to her head. It made one want to touch the glossy ridges. She had the standard Honey Bee Inn outfit on, the one with the bustle and the antennae on her head. It would have been silly, but she, like most of the other employees were attractive enough to just make it mesmerising.</p><p>A discrete knock on the door could be heard and the proprietress, Aunty, strode in.</p><p>She was a formidable older lady, tall and sturdy, dressed to the nines in midnight blue silk and oversized jewellery. If she hadn’t been running the inn one might have guessed she was royalty. Not that royalty was a thing in Midgar, or anywhere else on Gaia as far as Cloud knew, but they lived in fairytales. Well, he supposed the Honey Bee Inn was made for that too, in a way. Just not the nice ones, not for him anyway.</p><p>Horror tinted Cloud’s eyes brighter, but before he could protest Aunty shot him a quick, threatening glance as she took long, self-assured steps to stand in front a dark figure in an armchair that Cloud hadn’t previously noticed.</p><p>“I’m certain you’ll be pleased with our service, sir. If you find something lacking, just ring the bell for additional assistance.” Aunty addressed the client firm and confident, yet polite. She excused herself with a stiff but elegant bow and left.</p><p>Cloud was panicking. Not only was he not supposed to be sold, he was not supposed to be undressed! He was in full female-coded attire for his undercover mission, for fuck’s sake. Aunty knew this, so how could this possibly come about?</p><p>His blue silk gown was adorned with a red belt, and under it a very long-lined corset, stuffed with silly plastic fillers filled with <em>water</em> that the Shinra costume department had supplied him with. Along went blond clip-on braids, a tiara, high stockings that helped the corset to not ride up, and underneath it all he was wearing his own worn, washed out, once white now grey briefs.</p><p>No matter from what angle he tried to read the situation he was in his worst nightmare. Getting naked in front of others was a difficult thing for him in the best of times. Not that he’d done it particularly frequently.</p><p>“Cloud.” the dark figure dragged his name out lazily.</p><p>No. Impossible. The hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck rose and prompted goose bumps to cascade down from there. The girl grabbed Cloud’s arm and dragged him over to stand in front of the client before she skipped over to sit in the client’s lap, giving him a fond kiss on the cheek. Cloud’s face scrunched up in absolute disbelief, and instantly his chest tightened with a sharp stab of jealousy. Wild speculations spun around his head as to what his role was expected to be in this little gang of three.</p><p>Cloud stepped closer to meet those bright emerald green ones, almost shifting in yellow, that he’d studied so often since childhood. The pupils were bigger than Cloud had ever seen, almost round, instead of the characteristic slits the man was more often depicted in. A playful grin curved the lips, and the outlandish beauty of his face was made even more striking by the long silver hair that framed it.</p><p>Sephiroth’s exquisite black tailored jacket was so black it looked like it swallowed the light. It was a nice contrast to the satin silk lapels. A simple white top hinting underneath giving a hint of indifference, and then there was the ever so eye-catching leather trousers. Sephiroth’s arms casually locked around the girl’s waist and they cuddled close together like bloody teenage lovers. What the hell?</p><p>“You! Haven’t you had enough for tonight?!” Cloud spat. Anger was flooding his entire body until he shivered with it, his panic temporarily forgotten.</p><p>“Why Cloud, whatever do you mean? You’re here to service your superiors, are you not?” Sephiroth said patiently, playing the innocence card.</p><p>The girl’s eyes were sparkling with expectation and her hands were all over Sephiroth. She looked even more delighted when she saw how upset it made Cloud.</p><p>“Cloud, this is Rina. We’ve <em>worked</em> together for many years now.” Sephiroth gave the girl an easy smile, one that Cloud had only seen the man give Zack before. It made Cloud’s stomach turn.</p><p>“I’m Rina, sir. Pleased to be working with you tonight.” she gave Cloud a beaming smile.</p><p>Cloud gritted his teeth in anger. There was no way he was going to play along!</p><p>“Now now, take a moment, Cloud, and think about why you’re here, and what you’d like me to report back to the SOLDIER programme.” Sephiroth’s voice was so low and sweet Rina squirmed with it, watching the exchange, but Cloud was far from charmed.</p><p>Sephiroth met Cloud’s fury with amusement, and easily lifted Rina by the hips off his lap, giving her a fond pat on her ass when she jumped to her high heels.</p><p>“Well then Rina, why don’t you start with stripping him for me?”  Sephiroth purred.</p><p>Rina gave Cloud a half-apologetic smile while giving well practiced, calming strokes down his shoulders before starting to remove Cloud’s gloves. Cloud’s fuming glare was still fixed on Sephiroth but was met with nothing but oozing delight.</p><p>Rina put her hands on Cloud’s shoulders to turn him around as she made a demonstration of undoing the large red bow at the back of Cloud’s dress. She slid down the zipper to reveal the intricate lacing of Cloud’s corset. It was a bright peach colour, parts dull and parts in satin, panelled to catch the light in a way that effectively underlined the curves of Cloud’s lithe body.</p><p>Sephiroth gave a pleased hum and an approving smile to Rina, who brushed the dress off of Cloud’s shoulders with a flourish, making it fall to the floor with a soft rustle. There was a moment of pause before Rina and Sephiroth broke into laughter and giggles at the sight of those <em>awful</em> briefs, standing out sorely against the rest of Cloud’s well put together, expensive clothing.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Rina put her hands familiarly on Cloud’s arms giggling furiously, looking him right in the eyes, touching and addressing him like an old friend.</p><p>Cloud noticed Rina’s affectionate touches, and though a part of him was offended by them, they made the atmosphere a lot lighter. So, he let it slide, though he did his best to hide how they really did put him at ease.</p><p>“Special for you.” Cloud glared at Sephiroth, forming the words bitterly, before resignation had a chance to wipe out all of his anger.</p><p>Sephiroth scoffed, taking no offense, and gestured for Rina to get rid of the dress and shoes. Rina bent down elegantly and let her hands slide down the back of Cloud’s legs before she lifted Cloud’s feet out of his shoes and tossed them and the dress aside. Cloud was too slow to parry the moves to his first leg, but when he caught on, he lifted the other one up unceremoniously before Rina could touch him like that again.</p><p>“Good. Get a paddle, any you like. You always make excellent choices.” Sephiroth instructed Rina.</p><p>Rina’s eyes sparkled excitedly when she scuttled over to a set of drawers filled with toys and props. She picked a rather large one in matte, red rubber thinking it would be good for the blond who seemed a little tense. It would sound more than it would hurt.</p><p>Cloud turned to Sephiroth, wide-eyed with disbelief, shaking his head.</p><p>“What’s that, pet?” Sephiroth purred, leaned back, parted his legs and lazily ran his hand over the prominent bulge under the softly shining leather of his pants.</p><p>Cloud’s breath hitched at the sharp twist of Sephiroth’s demeanour. The familiar but derogatory way of being addressed pressed hard into his mind, instantly inviting flashes of being drowned in complex, overwhelming pleasure by the same man who was in front of him now.</p><p>The memories of what was still concealed in leather, the smell, the feel, the taste of it morphed the heat of Cloud’s anger into the heat of something else, something much more easily digested.</p><p>“Don’t. Stop this.” Cloud found his mouth dry, and his voice distinctly lacking conviction.</p><p>“You may beg for me to stop pet, on your knees. Convince me and I will.” Sephiroth held Cloud’s gaze in an indifferent challenge, continuing his obscene touching of himself in a wordless communication of what he had in mind for the evening.</p><p>Cloud’s breaths hastened became shallow with the sight, and the features of his face flickered, speaking volumes of his inner battle on what to do next. Rina placed her free hand between Cloud’s shoulder blades but said nothing, rushed nothing. She felt the air crackle plain as day and knew how good these moments were for building anticipation, so she let it expand.</p><p>“Well?” Sephiroth glared at Cloud, who seemed frozen with the horror of his thoughts.</p><p>Moments passed, everyone waiting for the blond to make his next move. The anger and indignation faded from Cloud’s face, leaving only pleading uncertainty, and his eyes started to flick between Sephiroth, his discarded dress and Rina.</p><p>“Turn around then, my little pet.” Sephiroth’s voice was calm, pleased now, encouraging.</p><p>Cloud softly lifted his brows, surprised of himself, taking uncertain steps and turned his back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth gave Rina a small nod who in turn gave Cloud a reassuring smile, not void of her own desire. She stepped to Cloud’s side, raising the paddle and brought it down on Cloud’s backside. The smack was dulled with the drab briefs softening the impact, but Cloud jolted all the same, and his hands fluttered to his face to hide it.</p><p>“She made a kinder choice than I would have, pet. Be thankful.” Sephiroth murmured, smiling in approval to Rina for her to continue.</p><p>She and Sephiroth shared a delighted, knowing smile before she started to rhythmically bring the paddle to the back of Cloud’s thighs and legs, slowly teasing a faint pink flush to the bits of skin that could be seen.</p><p>Cloud flushed with shame, not pain. He wanted to tell them that the silly blows were nothing to what Sephiroth had given him before, but of course he didn’t. He didn’t dare to leave either, and he loathed himself for staying. It wasn’t Sephiroth’s threats. He was fairly certain that they were empty. It was him not wanting to offend Sephiroth by leaving. He <em>despised</em> that his desire for Sephiroth was so easily stirred, and strong enough to let a stranger see him. He should know better.</p><p>“Turn him around.” Sephiroth purred when Rina seemed satisfied with her first bit of work.</p><p>She put her hands on Cloud’s hips and turned him while being crouched down on the floor, making sure to present her own body in a pretty picture, spreading her knees apart while she moved.</p><p>“Distract him from that ridiculous embarrassment.”</p><p>Rina let the paddle fall to the floor with a theatrical clatter and let her arms slide up Cloud’s legs all the way to his head. Her thumbs pried in between Cloud’s hands and face before coaxing Cloud’s hands off and placing them on her own cinched waist.</p><p>“Does he like women?” She turned her head and asked Sephiroth, her eyes shining with curiosity.</p><p>“I don’t know. Why don’t you try to find out? Kiss him.” Sephiroth replied with a tone, echoing her curiosity back in friendly banter.</p><p>“I’m right here you know.” Cloud sighed at being caught up in this stupid game, but he didn’t feel quite so furious when his eyes landed on Rina’s excited glee.</p><p>Rina pressed herself up against Cloud’s front. She placed her hands on the sides of Cloud’s face and placed her lips on Cloud’s, letting the gloss on their respective lips mingle and smear out.</p><p>Cloud’s mind raced. Somehow, he didn’t expect her to do it, which had been dumb. Now what, should he try to enjoy it? <em>Did he </em>in fact enjoy it? Should he try to resist? Leave? Make a display of it in an attempt to rouse Sephiroth? He found himself immobile with indecision.</p><p>Sephiroth rose from his chair and shrugged out of his jacket before he came to stand behind Cloud. He pressed his front to Cloud’s back and let his hands into golden spikes at the back of Cloud’s skull, urging Cloud to tilt his head back.</p><p>“Feel her lips Cloud. Aren’t they warm and soft?” he hummed quietly into Cloud’s ear, letting his lips brush Cloud’s neck as he spoke.</p><p>Cloud let up a hesitant whine, quickly moving his hands from Rina’s waist to the strong, muscular thighs behind him.</p><p>“Not mine, hers.” Sephiroth took Cloud’s hands and guided them back to glide over Rina’s body.</p><p>“Her shape is the same as yours now.” Sephiroth moved them back to Cloud, to guide them up over Cloud’s own corset until his hands were cupping the stuffed mounds on his chest and squeezed at them.</p><p>Cloud groaned with embarrassment, his hands fumbling uncertainly over his own ridiculous attire.</p><p>“That’s it Cloud.” Sephiroth encouraged softly while letting his hands stray to Cloud’s backside, squeezing it firmly.</p><p>“Open.” Sephiroth purred before letting his teeth close down on the soft, bared skin of Cloud’s shoulder.</p><p>Cloud whined louder and gave up any last resistance, parting his lips for the stranger kissing him. Her lips were warm and soft, but the kiss was somewhat impersonal, empty and unsatisfying. Cloud found himself much more urged on by the touches behind him, the strong hands kneading his backside.</p><p>It sparked heat blossoming from his shoulder that spread right through his body to collect at the pit of his stomach. He could feel his skin tingle at being freed from his indecision. Sephiroth’s voice caressing his mind made it feel <em>so good</em> to give in.</p><p>“Well done pet.” Sephiroth kissed the bite mark he made and let his hands wander over Cloud’s shoulders, down his chest, prying to create space between skin and corset.</p><p>Sephiroth’s soothing touch became rough when he groped at the sizeable, gelly textured cushions filling out the garment, yanking them out and tossing them aside with a snicker. Then he abruptly went to sit down in the armchair again.</p><p>Cloud withdrew from the stranger’s lips and stared after Sephiroth with obvious disappointment, his chest straining against the corset with every breath.</p><p>“Free him from the rest.” Sephiroth dispassionately addressed Rina.</p><p>She smiled, taking no offence at Cloud’s reaction or Sephiroth’s tone. She made a point to let her hands stroke along the length of Cloud’s legs before unclasping the stockings from the garters attached to the corset.</p><p>Cloud closed his eyes to hide his embarrassment at the transparency of his craving for Sephiroth. He shivered when she rolled his stockings down neatly, always letting the rolled down top show a little dent in Cloud’s skin before it was exposed. Cloud swayed, still feeling Sephiroth’s heavy, heated gaze on him. It made him swell and twitch, and it was oh-so-uncomfortable.</p><p>“You can’t hide it Cloud. I’ve seen it since the first time I met you.” Sephiroth said, amused.</p><p>Cloud’s heart sank and his eyes opened to find Sephiroth’s eyes raking over his body and watching Rina’s movements with utmost interest. He silently cursed himself for being so easy to read. It made him feel childish and vulnerable, and he could feel his own face instantly reflecting that too.</p><p>Sephiroth fired a victorious smile as Rina went to stand behind Cloud. She reached her arms under Cloud’s and found the topmost metal clasp of the corset.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes were tearing up, staring helplessly at Sephiroth. He could have taken being stripped in front of Sephiroth at this point. The man had seen him naked several times, but their exchange and the third party made him feel unusually exposed, not to mention ashamed. A stranger who seemed a lot closer with Sephiroth than he was, and that too, was utterly devastating.</p><p>Rina pushed his ribcage together hard to make the clasps undo, and he found himself breathing in pace with her movements. He could feel the ground wobble unsteadily when air easily flooded his lungs as the corset opened around his torso like the stiff petals of a tulip. All this in front of the man he most wanted to impress with his strength and capability. Cloud didn’t feel it was going very well.</p><p>“If you know, isn’t that humiliating enough? Do you really have to go to such lengths?” Cloud’s voice shook when Rina worked his corset off him.</p><p>“No, I suppose I don’t. I just like to.” Sephiroth chuckled softly when Cloud’s corset was threaded off his shoulders and tossed on top Cloud’s heap of clothing.</p><p>“Those should be burned.” Sephiroth said with disdain nodding at the briefs, before Rina yanked them down all the way to Cloud’s ankles.</p><p>Cloud stood naked before two pairs of eyes, and while he didn’t exactly welcome the situation, he couldn’t help but to get aroused by the confident, contented desire that emanated off of Sephiroth. It filled the room with tense expectation.</p><p>A part of Cloud wanted to throw himself at the man in the armchair begging the man to fuck him, but he restrained himself. He knew that wasn’t the way to get anywhere with the man, and to be fair, he wasn’t quite ready admit that that was what he wanted.</p><p>“He looks cold love, why don’t you warm him a little?” Sephiroth kindly asked Rina.</p><p>‘Love’? He was pet, soldier slut and sometimes Cloud, but she got to be ‘love’? Cloud fumed with envy, fighting desperately to hide it.</p><p>Rina gave a fond smile and stood behind Cloud, letting her hands start at Cloud’s shoulders, caressing over the naked body in front of her, making sure her client could see every bit of it, every touch. She moved her palms down Cloud’s arms, up the discrete but firm shapes of the muscles of his chest, ran her fingers over Cloud’s beautifully pierced nipples: decorations that seemed to divulge something unexpected about the blond.</p><p>“Close your eyes Cloud.” Sephiroth made it sound like a sweet suggestion and Cloud couldn’t find any reasons to object, wanting to forget what he’d just heard.</p><p>Immediately Rina’s hands turned to Sephiroth’s in his mind. Her touches were calm, considerate and generous, well-practiced and familiar, reading his reactions so easily and filled his needs instantly in a way that Sephiroth very rarely did, if ever. Cloud frowned and shivered under her touches, which were doing nothing but stirring up his frustration because, paradoxically, their ease reminded him that they weren’t Sephiroth’s.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Cloud.”</p><p>Sephiroth breath was suddenly in Cloud’s face, and Cloud’s eyes burst open to find Sephiroth close enough to feel his body heat. Rina chose that moment to slide her hands down the v- shaped valley of Cloud’s abdomen and let one hand close firm around Cloud’s half-hard cock and the other ones came to playfully fondle his balls. Cloud’s frown deepened when a small, involuntary sigh escaped him.</p><p>Before he could stop himself, he was shifting his weight forward, wanting to crash himself into the body in front of him. It was so close. Sephiroth stepped back, teasing, and stopped Cloud from tipping his balance with an index finger to Cloud’s sternum. When Cloud tried to reach for Sephiroth with his hands his wrists were caught in a tight enough grip to make him whine with pain.</p><p>“Tell me, and you may get what you want.” Sephiroth smiled sweetly, but his eyes were wickedly provoking.</p><p>“I don’t want her.” Cloud huffed and averted his eyes.</p><p>“No? She seems to be doing a good job?” Sephiroth smiled at her over Cloud’s shoulder, making her stroke the hardening shaft with a little bit more intent, enough to make Cloud helplessly squeeze his eyes shut and swallow another moan.</p><p>“Can’t we do this alone?” Cloud pleaded, his face twisting in humiliation.</p><p>“Perhaps later pet, if you persuade me.” Sephiroth purred.</p><p>“You still didn’t answer the question, pet. What are you thinking about?” Sephiroth mocked stubbornly and went back to sit on the armchair.</p><p>“I want to touch you.” Cloud forced a near whisper, the deep red patches on his cheeks and chest spreading, making all of his skin take on a soft pinkish tone.</p><p>“Why don’t you crawl over here then?” Sephiroth sounded as cheerful as Cloud had ever heard him, but the words made him listless.</p><p>Rina’s hands slid to Cloud’s waist, expecting Cloud to fall in line. She smirked and caught Sephiroth’s gaze and they shared an entertained look.</p><p>“What?” Cloud’s voice rang out hollow.</p><p>“Crawl pet, on your fours.” Delight soared in Sephiroth’s voice, and it sent chills down Cloud’s spine.</p><p>One of Rina’s hands slid to scratch the base of Cloud’s head, comforting, soothing, reassuring. She didn’t want Cloud to get stuck, didn’t want the evening to end.</p><p>She cared for Sephiroth as a client, and the men’s dynamic was exciting and endearing. She had been flattered when Sephiroth had asked her to participate with his precious little friend. With gentle pressure to Cloud’s shoulder, she urged him to drop to his knees, which he did with a dull thud.</p><p>Cloud stared at Sephiroth from the floor, mortified, before he resigned and started to crawl the few feet over to sit before Sephiroth. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he’d defy the man. He sat back on his heels and lifted his hands to grip Sephiroth’s legs, but they were flicked away.</p><p>“No pet. Watch.” Sephiroth smiled and took off his white shirt and leaned back, letting his muscles ripple with the easy movements. When he saw Cloud’s pupils dilate with lust he couldn’t help but to laugh.</p><p>“Cloud, you’re such a delightful little slut. Really!” Sephiroth’s voice was mocking but not without fondness, and Cloud lowered his head. Sephiroth wasn’t wrong. Well, maybe about ‘delightful’.</p><p>“No pet, not like that.” Sephiroth reached out his hand and gently lifted Cloud’s head, making Cloud’s blue eyes spill hope.</p><p>“That’s better.” Sephiroth purred softly, which was enough to make Cloud pull a sharp, stuttering breath, full of anticipation.</p><p>“For you, love, paddle.” Sephiroth’s gaze moved from Rina to Cloud. “For you, pet, mouth only.” Sephiroth undid his belt, the button of his trousers and pulled down the zipper, freeing his hard self from the leather restraints that were his trousers.</p><p>Cloud felt his vision fade when he understood what was asked of him, but he came to when Sephiroth spread his knees wider to make room for him. When the musky smell of Sephiroth’s arousal hit Cloud, he lost it and hurried to settle as close as possible and nuzzled his face against Sephiroth’s beautiful cock before kissing it from the tip to the bottom, giving small nips to the skin of Sephiroth’s balls.</p><p>The sight was stunning, the black leather pants still framing the tuft of white pubes, the smooth skin of the shaft stretched out and the pink, glistening head… Cloud sighed softly. All he could think was that he was ‘so fucking gay’.</p><p>Sephiroth and Rina shared a curious look before Sephiroth simply smiled and told her “You know what to do.”</p><p>Rina raised the paddle and Sephiroth lifted Cloud’s face, bending down to give him little chaste pecks just as the first swat landed with a loud bang. It didn’t hurt much, but Cloud’s surprised yelp was hungrily swallowed by Sephiroth all the same.</p><p>Cloud was guided to get back to what he’d been doing by Sephiroth’s demandings hands while Rina busied herself with bringing a darker shade of red to Cloud’s backside. Cloud froze, waiting to see if the blows would get harder. When they didn’t, he busied his lips with Sephiroth’s offering.</p><p>Rina’s swats were embarrassing, but if it hadn’t been for the sounds, Cloud thought he could have ignored them entirely. They were almost like a tickle.</p><p>She soon seemed to notice because she put the paddle down to knead Cloud’s backside and thighs instead, to see if that would coax more of a reaction. Cloud rightly gave a soft groan and took Sephiroth’s tip fully into his mouth, experimentally laving his tongue over it. Rina lifted her eyes to Sephiroth in a wordless question.</p><p>“Get something else, a strap-on and lube.” he hummed in approval. Cloud paused at the words and looked up wide-eyed at Sephiroth.</p><p>“Shh pet, focus. You’re making me feel good. Make me feel even better.” Sephiroth murmured and nestled a hand in those golden spikes, unclipping the braids and tossed them towards the clothing pile before continuing to stroke Cloud’s hair and gently urging Cloud’s head down over himself.</p><p>Cloud’s pulse rose with nervous anticipation. He closed his eyes and chose to focus on the unusually straight forward praise. He’d hoped to be praised in training, in battle, as a SOLDIER, but here he was. The soft words still went straight to his cock, making it sway and dribble awkwardly between his legs.</p><p>Cloud quite happily distracted himself with Sephiroth, now energetically closing his lips around Sephiroth’s throbbing length and doing his best to push his mouth down the hot shaft, repeating any movement that drew quiet sighs from above him.</p><p>Rina returned with a long, multi-stranded rubber flogger which allowed her to remain standing while wielding it. Sephiroth eased Cloud off himself before nodding to Rina, and she brought the whip down over Cloud’s backside, softly, trying out the position a few times before doing it again, harder.</p><p>Cloud swayed softly where he stood on all fours while the skin of his backside slowly took on an angry shade of red. He wilfully remained quiet. When Rina seemed to have settled a pace that was working for both of them, he cast a dazed, mischievous look at Sephiroth before he laid his head to rest against Sephiroth’s thigh and started giving the cock in front of his nose lazy little teasing licks.</p><p>“Well, Rina. I think our pet is still enjoying himself a little bit too much. Try beating him harder. He can take it, can’t you, my little soldier slut?” Sephiroth purred and tilted Cloud’s head up.</p><p>Rina adjusted her stance and brought the flogger down harder. Cloud didn’t make a sound but arched his back to offer his backside, challenging Rina for more. He kept his half-lidded eyes on Sephiroth while dipping his head down just enough to slip Sephiroth’s thumb in his mouth.</p><p>“Harder,” Sephiroth instructed, his voice growing rough as he thoughtfully slid his thumb in and out of Cloud’s mouth.</p><p>Rina brought the flogger down over Cloud’s red ass one more time, giving it her all, but it produced scarecely more than the satisfying sound of rubber hitting skin.</p><p>Sephiroth chuckled softly. “How about you find something to stretch him with, love?”</p><p>“Sure, hon.” Rina scurried over to the drawers, picked up a pair of turquoise anal beads and held them up for Sephiroth to see.</p><p>“Perfect.” Sephiroth hummed and stroked his thumb over Cloud’s lips. He could feel Cloud growing more placid with every heartbeat. He was always did, and Sephiroth had come to <em>love</em> to breaking his will over and over again. He hoped it would never get easier.</p><p>Rina snapped a pair of tight, black rubber gloves on and walked back to kneel behind Cloud. She carefully coated the first few beads with lube and then started rubbing those reddened globes, giving the quiet blond something of a heads up. Even if he hadn’t made a fuss it didn’t mean that he wasn’t affected.</p><p>Cloud tensed when he felt something hard press against his entrance, and suddenly he became aware of the closeness of the girl behind him. The flogging and spanking had been easier. It had allowed for distance. Fear and nerves washed over him like a cold shower. His brows furrowed, and he shook his head,- even whined in a wordless plea.</p><p>“Well, pet. What did you think would happen, if not this? Close your eyes.” Sephiroth purred in his most soothing tone and let his hands card through those golden spikes.</p><p>“Think of her as an extension of me. I’m the one behind you. I want to press inside you, but you aren’t ready yet. I have to prepare you, pet. Stretch you.”</p><p>Sephiroth’s deceptively kind voice coated Cloud’s brain like warm honey. The hands on his face and in his hair along with the warm thigh he steadied himself against suddenly felt like the only real things in the world. When he wasn’t looking, it was easy to imagine Sephiroth behind him.</p><p>It was silly, but there had been many times he wished there had been more Sephiroth’s, so that he could enjoy <em>more</em>, and now his impossible wish seemed to come true.</p><p>And so, with the next breath he managed to shed his tension with the aid of Sephiroth’s lovely voice that was addressing him so kindly. It allowed the something pressing against him slip inside. The first intrusion was seldom pleasurable, and he wondered if he’d ever get used to it. Especially with the twisted ways Sephiroth always took him.</p><p>“Good, pet. You’ll take another.” Sephiroth pressed gently with his hand between Cloud’s shoulder-blades to keep his back arched and lungs open.</p><p>Another something slipped inside Cloud, though he wasn’t sure what they were. The three hands and the way his head was safely pushed against the thigh of his superior, his everything, were there to steady him. With that, he felt like he could take anything, and finally, he let up a soft moan of pleasure.</p><p>“Good, keep going,” Sephiroth said to Rina, enjoyment dancing in his voice. He pulled Cloud’s head closer to him, until he could take himself in his hand and rub against Cloud’s precious face. He could clearly feel Cloud’s shivers as he struggled to get used to the intrusions. Eventually Cloud’s lips parted, showing his readiness to serve.</p><p>“Come here pet. Would you like to moan around me?” Sephiroth nestles his hands into those golden spikes and pulled on them in a playful invitation.</p><p>Cloud’s hands slowly rose to rest on Sephiroth’s thighs, his face burning where Sephiroth’s cock had touched it, and he didn’t hesitate to take it into his mouth, even if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it now. It was so big, and he already felt so full. He’d expected it to make him feel filthy, to be filled in both ends like this. But Sephiroth’s quiet hums, his hands in his hair, and the legs that lent him support just made the whole act so intimate.</p><p>It roused him to no end to have his childhood hero literally as close as possible. To know the taste of him, and something of his preferences. Something other people didn’t know. It felt like he was being let in on a secret, and for that he could show appreciation.</p><p>So, he focused on getting Sephiroth as wet as possible, and he didn’t bother to restrain his sounds when Rina pressed more of the toy inside him. It was beginning to feel really big, and the pressure of the toy was as hard on his mind as it was against the walls of his insides.</p><p>“Does it feel good, pet?” Sephiroth hummed and slipped a hand underneath Cloud to finger his nipples, pinching them lightly, calling for attention. Cloud diligently moaned and tried to find a way to take Sephiroth deeper down his throat without gagging.</p><p>“Try the paddle again. Sets of five please, love.” Sephiroth worded quietly.</p><p>Rina managed to press the last of the beads inside Cloud before she picked up the paddle. A warning stroke with her hand, and then she brought it down over Cloud’s pretty ass.</p><p>As soon as it hit Cloud let up a muffled cry and tried to yank his head away, coughing and pulling for air. Though Sephiroth allowed a little relief, he stopped Cloud from slipping off him entirely.</p><p>“Don’t stop, pet. Endure.”</p><p>From that point on Cloud lost his dignity. He whimpered with every blow that made his flesh clench and vibrate around the toy. He could feel how Sephiroth hardened <em>even more</em> in his mouth, and how Sephiroth’s excitement bled into him through the hands that wouldn’t allow him to catch his breath. It didn’t take long until he shook with the effort of staying upright, and his moans around Sephiroth turned into helpless cries.</p><p>“Good pet, you’re doing so good.” Sephiroth murmured and shifted his attention to Rina. “Do you think he’s ready to be fucked?”</p><p>Rina experimentally pulled on the chord of the anal beads to examine the muscles that strained around the largest bead. Cloud was hardly loose, but she wasn’t sure how much better it was going to get. He’d feel it a lot, but there was little risk for injury, so she nodded to Sephiroth with a smile.</p><p>“Good. Touch him while you get them out of him.” He pulled Cloud off of himself, instead rubbing his drenched length over Cloud’s drooling and now tear streaked face. On a whim he squeezed a bead of pre-come out of himself and smeared it into Cloud’s pale, fluttering eyelashes, enjoying the confusion, lust and cautious openness that flickered in those lovely blue and mako-stained eyes. He thought they looked like precious stones, reflecting the dim light in the room so readily.</p><p>Cloud whined and shivered as the beads were pulled out of him. He wanted them out, but when the last of them left him, he felt uncomfortably empty, and his cock ached in Rina’s teasing hands. They expertly ramped up his arousal but kept him from releasing. Her hands left him for a moment, and he couldn’t do anything but look at Sephiroth in a wordless plea.</p><p>“Oh pet, you’ll get it. You’ll get your fill, I promise.” He could only smile at Cloud now; his lips lightly parted, swollen and red with smeared lipstick, his mascara running, and his eyes fiercely lit with longing for things he didn’t entirely seem aware of wanting. It was perfect.</p><p>When Rina put the strap-on against Cloud’s opening, his breath hitched and his brow knit. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want her. He wanted the man in front of him; the warm flesh that was grazing the plane of his cheek. He wanted it more than he’d known was possible, and he hoped he’d be allowed to take it in his mouth again. At least that satisfied some undefined aspects of his longing.</p><p>He felt Rina starting to press the new toy, the artificial cock inside him, and he lost his breath. Black spots invaded his vision and threatened to rip his consciousness away from him.</p><p>“Pet, look at me. You’re taking this for me, yes? Don’t you want to please me? Show me your resolve.” Sephiroth scooted back in his chair, bent forward and placated Cloud with small, lingering, distracting kisses while stroking his face and hair.</p><p>In the back of his mind, Cloud knew very well he was being manipulated, just as much as if he’d been a living doll. It was just that it was easier to give in to it than to resist it. Even if he could try to keep his mind clear, it wouldn’t get him out of the situation.</p><p>So, he focused on Sephiroth’s perfect lips on his, the mouth that tasted faintly of jasmine, the way Sephiroth’s tongue was coaxing forth fire in his veins, and the silver strands that tickled his face and shoulders. He savoured the kisses, afraid to lose them, to lose their distraction, but as Rina started to move against him, inside him, they didn’t leave.</p><p>The toy she’d pressed inside him was substantial, but softer than the beads had been, and therefore a little more forgiving. He thought the disgust of being taken by a stranger would get worse and worse, but he found her solid rhythm allowed him to fall in line, until it was scarcely more than a background throb.</p><p>Instead, his attention was on that jasmine air that wrapped itself like soft cotton wadding around his brain. Eventually he lost Sephiroth’s warm mouth, but that glorious erection took its place, filling his field of vision. A flash of terror moved through him at the thought of trying to satisfy Sephiroth when his body was so clearly dragging him away from anything lucid.</p><p>He was utterly relieved when Sephiroth’s grip in his hair tightened to a vice and Sephiroth’s hips started moving against him, instead of expecting him to lead. At first, he tried to help, to participate in any way he could, but Sephiroth shook him still, making it clear that it was enough for him to serve as a warm, fleshy hole.</p><p>Sephiroth pushing past his lips, down his tongue, towards his throat wasn’t only harsh in itself, but in tandem with the intrusions behind him Cloud found himself overwhelmed.</p><p>Tears started flowing freely, and then there were muffled sobs spilling around Sephiroth, something that only made the war-hero harden more. Cloud’s muscles wound tight enough to hurt. Everything throbbed and ached.</p><p>His nose got blocked with mucus, and he had to gasp for breath between Sephiroth plunging for his throat. He was entirely reduced to his basic bodily functions; pleasure too ruinous to even process, breathing, pain, and hammering heartbeats.</p><p>He could feel Sephiroth’s cock buck against the roof of his mouth, and the taught skin around it pull tighter, but every time he thought Sephiroth was about to release he pulled back. It happened once, twice and after the third time he lost count.</p><p>He felt strange about his mouth being left empty like that. As if he wasn’t doing things right. Wasn’t pleasing enough. Wasn’t allowed the reward of his service. It was disorienting.</p><p>He didn’t know how long it went on, but eventually words he couldn’t understand trickled into his ears and suddenly both of his orifices were suddenly left aching and empty. It was as if he’d been deflated, and he collapsed boneless into a heap on the floor.</p><p>“Not yet, puppet.” Sephiroth’s fist took a steady grip of golden spikes and raised Cloud back to his knees by it.</p><p>The sharp pull on his scalp was unexpected, forcing a high-pitched keen from Cloud, who had trouble focusing his gaze and catching his breath.</p><p>“Stay still,” Sephiroth commanded his darling little pet, but Cloud’s eyes fell shut and he slumped over, making way back to the floor.</p><p>A new grip, a rough tug and a harsh shake got Cloud to a minimal focus. Sephiroth slid forward on the armchair until he was sitting on the very edge of it, opening his legs to enclose the small frame between them, to loom over him.</p><p>“I said <em>still</em>.”</p><p>Sephiroth displeasure struck terror in Cloud and he didn’t know if he should cower away from the man or try to appease him, so he just lowered his eyes with confusion and humiliation. In front of him Sephiroth took himself in hand and started stroking.</p><p>Cloud felt his eyes drawn to the impressive erection, which reminded him again of his own emptiness. It looked so warm and heavy, and he was appalled with himself as he felt his mouth salivate and his lower entrance throbbing.</p><p>“Do you want this?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cloud croaked, knowing that he was ruining himself with his own words. Tears welled up in his eyes and he awkwardly felt them fall down on his thighs, joining the slick from his leaking cock.</p><p>“Good. Good pet. Has anyone ever told you you’re incredibly beautiful when you cry?” Sephiroth pulled Cloud close enough to brush his tip over Cloud’s face, letting the tears add to the other liquids, making them thinner and more slippery. He felt more than saw the miniscule shaking of Cloud’s head, which was all the reply he recieved.</p><p>Sephiroth’s words hit Cloud like a blow to the stomach, the force of them causing a wave of nausea to well up in his guts. He let up little chokes as his already strained breaths caught in his throat, his tears pouring in streams.</p><p>It was such a cruel thing to be told, but he still couldn’t fend off the intense shiver of pleasure to hear Sephiroth call him beautiful. It made him lift his eyes in search for answers for his own conflicting feelings.</p><p>Instead, meeting the intensity of Sephiroth’s heavy gaze was like hitting a wall of a thousand emotions. It was shocking, considering how calm and expressionless those pools of green usually were.</p><p>Sephiroth’s desire was like a torrent, only focused like a laser, perfectly matching the quickening strokes in Cloud’s peripheral field and the filthy wet noises so close to his ear. What made Cloud’s intestine tighten into knots were the twisted sort of tenderness he saw there, alongside the desire. There was a horrifying, forthright quality to it, and though it frightened him, he took it willingly, seeming as it was all he could get.</p><p>He couldn’t bear to beg with words, but his quiet whimpers took on a needy quality, promising Sephiroth all the gratefulness in the world if he could just get that proof that he’d done something right. He reverently placed his hands on Sephiroth’s knees and hoped it would come.</p><p>“Yes, stay like that. Don’t close your eyes.”</p><p>Sephiroth’s hand slid to the back of Cloud’s head, combing his fingers into the hairs above the nape of Cloud’s neck. It stayed there, hindering Cloud to back away.</p><p>He had Cloud exactly where he wanted him, stripped of his dignity, worn down to some absurd but irresistible loyalty. Such complete devotion was a rare thing, and he savoured it. It made him want to push Cloud though, to find the boundaries of that loyalty. It thrilled him.</p><p>He let his arousal surge, stoked by the delicious feelings playing over Cloud’s face, and the lovely, hushed, tormented noises he was making. He rubbed himself up over Cloud’s cheeks, which were clearly burning with shame.</p><p>He traced the delicate line of Cloud’s eyebrows, and unbidden, the image of shooting his load into those trusting blue eyes entered his mind. He wanted Cloud <em>so much</em>, and he knew right away he <em>had to</em> have him like that. The next thing he knew he was aiming, following through and firing his warm white seed, letting it coat Cloud’s already glossy globe.</p><p>Cloud gasped and whimpered, trying to flinch away, but Sephiroth’s grip turned steely and ruthless in his hair. Sephiroth could feel the long, blond eyelashes blinking furiously against his sensitive tip. They had turned clunky, caked with wet thick fluid. It looked like Cloud was crying come, and at that moment it seemed like the most beautiful thing Sephiroth had ever seen.</p><p>The most wonderful and surprising thing was that Cloud’s sighs turned so <em>lustful</em>, even though he was clearly suffering. He could spot Cloud’s hands dropping to his knees, obviously aiming for his own neglected cock.</p><p>“Tsk tsk,” Sephiroth chided, hastily collecting both of Cloud’s delicate wrists in one of his hands while finishing painting the rest of his release over Cloud’s face, making it all glisten. The murky white looked stunning with the angry tone of red that tinted the whites of Cloud’s eyes, his cheeks and lips. They complimented the helplessly aroused expression on his face perfectly.</p><p>As soon as he removed the hand at the nape of Cloud’s neck the blond fell like a house of cards again, ending up loosely sprawled on his back, panting shallowly with unsteady breaths.</p><p>“Riding crop, please, medium tab,” Sephiroth instructed Rina who’d been observing, standing to attention really, much like Sephiroth was used to from the Shinra guards. Rina fired a professional smile and fetched the crop quickly and efficiently.</p><p>During the few seconds of waiting, Sephiroth placed his boots on top of Cloud’s thighs, slowly pushing them apart. As soon as he could he was teasing Cloud’s reddened, throbbing cock with the leather tab of the crop. Shudder after shudder passed through the small frame on the floor along with airy, quiet whimpers.</p><p>“Oh but you are far gone, aren’t you?” Sephiroth murmured with delight and brought the whip down with a moderate crack where Cloud’s leg met his hip.</p><p>Everything about Cloud tensed and then relaxed, his cock strained pitifully against nothing.</p><p>“Please,” Cloud managed in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>The next crack hit the top of Cloud’s inner thighs, leaving a red square after the tab. Sephiroth found it exquisite. Cloud yelped and was brought to life enough to hide his face in his hands. The next thing, he yanked them off as if they’d been burned, having forgotten the extent of the mess on him. Still, his cock kept on weeping. He froze in disgust but forgot all about it with the next sharp sting of the whip that landed on the base of his cock.</p><p>“Please!” Cloud huffed in shock, wanting the tension to break. He felt like he was losing his mind, and he wanted it to be over before it really happened.</p><p>“Come like this, pet.” Sephiroth smiled, his pupils dilating and contracting in a way that decidedly made him seem less human.</p><p>“I can’t!” Cloud sobbed and made a weak attempt to get himself off the floor.</p><p>“You can.” Sephiroth moved one of his boots to press firmly into the soft flesh of Cloud’s perineum. More beautiful, helpless sobs filled the room. They didn’t seem to match up with Cloud’s bucking erection at all.</p><p>“Show me, pet.” Sephiroth murmured and started to bring the crop down in a speed that didn’t allow for more complaints. He could see how each blow kept pushing Cloud towards the edge, and he finally cracked with three rapid strikes on the purplish glands. Cloud came with strained, broken cries, curling in on himself and rolling to his side with jagged movements.</p><p>Sephiroth had never seen someone so aroused for so long and come from so little. Though he didn’t expect it, he felt as if he’d seen something very precious. He was sure it was a memory he’d treasure for the remainder of his life. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he was bending forward, tracing the curve of Cloud’s back with his hand.</p><p>At first, the contact made Cloud flinch away with a frightened gasp, but as the generous strokes continued, he went relaxed slowly, removing his arm enough to glance up at his General.</p><p>“Come here,” Sephiroth murmured and pulled gently on Cloud’s arm. Cloud looked up with renewed confusion, a little huff of surprise leaving him, but when he realised Sephiroth was inviting him into his lap, he let himself get pulled into it.</p><p>“Thank you, Rina,” Sephiroth said in content dismissal. Her heels hammered in Cloud’s ears as she walked over, bent down and easily gave Sephiroth a quick, fond kiss before she left, closing the door silently behind her.</p><p>Cloud was too tired to examine it closely. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and buried his face in his chest, ignoring the way his backside and the back of his thighs stung.</p><p>“You did well, pet. So very well,” Sephiroth purred, wiping away one of the still wet blotches on Cloud’s face. He was fully aware he’d taken things too far, and now, if he wanted to play with his cute pet again, there was going to have to be damage control. And he very much wanted to play again.</p><p>In his arms, Cloud started shivering again, and he could feel wet staining his chest. This time the sound of Cloud’s soft snivels took on the tinge of relief, and he was clinging on so very tightly. Sephiroth patiently waited for the waters to calm, soothing the distraught little creature in every way he knew.</p><p>Eventually Cloud’s breath had evened out, and the crying stopped. “Aren’t you going?” Cloud croaked at last.</p><p>“Would you want me to?” Sephiroth asked, stroking crusting spikes out of Cloud’s face.</p><p>Cloud shook his head.</p><p>“Then I’ll stay.”</p><p>When Cloud turned his face up, Sephiroth found the openly rosy expression irresistible. With Cloud’s chin between thumb and cheek he lifted it higher, allowing their lips to touch. The gentle contact sparked such hope in Cloud’s blue eyes, it seemed as if they had a light of their own.</p><p>Such hope always came with demands and expectations, and Sephiroth already caught himself running through possible scenarios of what would happen next; of requests that Cloud could make from him. He found fearsome few that he would really object to, which told him he might have inadvertently swept his own legs from under him.</p><p>It didn’t seem to matter though, when Cloud tugged on his hair, tentatively asking for another kiss. Damage control or not, he couldn’t find any reasons to refuse whatsoever.</p><p>So, he took those swollen lips between his own, tasting himself on them, finding that he quite enjoyed it. Then again, he thought that Cloud’s soft moans could probably make any flavour taste heavenly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I'm sure you already know, love never excuses treating a partner poorly the way that Sephiroth does in this chapters (and all of S&amp;M).</p><p>I did however FINALLY figure out why I so easily gravitate to adding it into the mix, especially at the end. Ok, there might be several reasons, but the most obvious one was that it makes Cloud's pain about it go away in the moment, or at least lessen. As hypocritical as it is, I love to torture him, but I don't want him to suffer (after the shameless smut is done anyway... most of the time).</p><p>Yeah.... so... might be an obvious thing to all of you, but for me the penny dropped today. Good stuff good folks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>